宝石の花
by black roses 00
Summary: Warning: AR (Arternate Reality), PHP, Typo Every Whare, OOC (Out of Character), Humor Gagal, Campuran romanji dan bahasa Inggris, dkk. Dunia damai, Athena berhasil membujuk pamannya, Hades untuk berdamai. Suatu hari Athena Sasha mempunyai rahasia tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun. Apa rahasianya? Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Yuk ikuti ceritanya.


-Sanctuary, 06.30 pagi-

_Pope _Sage sibuk menyeruput teh kesukaannya dengan nikmat sembari membaca laporan _Saints_ minggu lalu. Sesekali ia menggumam tidak jelas mengomentari laporan yang dibacanya. Dari tadi tangannya sibuk membolak-balik halaman demi halaman laporan. Saking asyiknya, tak menyadari tatapan Sasha yang tengah diam menatapnya lembut dari pintu masuk ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, _Pope_ Sage..."

"Ah? Pagi _Lady _Athena..."

Ia bangkit berdiri menyambut sang Dewi perang yang berjalan dengan anggun. "Tak perlu repot-repot _Pope _Sage, saya hanya sarapan sebentar, setelah itu saya mau pergi..."

"Anda ingin pergi kemana, _Lady _Athena?" Sage bertanya dengan raut heran campur bingung mendengar sang Dewi mendadak berencana berpergian entah kemana. Ia mulai bertanya lagi tapi diurungkannya ketika melihat Sasha tersenyum jahil sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibir dan mengedipkan mata.

"_H-i-m-i-t-s-u!_"

Sage yang melihat tingkah laku sang junjungan hanya tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah jangan terlambat saat pertemuan hari ini, _Lady_ Athena."

Sasha hanya dapat mengangguk sambil mengunyah roti dalam mulutnya.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Saint Seiya** milik Kurumada Masami

TOEI Animation (Original Video Animation), Yokote Michiko dan Kuroda Yōsuke

TOEI Animation (Television Series), Koyama Takao dan Suga Yoshiyuki

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas**

Teshirogi Shiori(Manga dan Anecdotes)

TMS Entertainment (Original Video Animation), Suga Yoshiyuki

**Saint Seiya Omega **

Bau (Manga)

TOEI Animation (Original Video Animation), Yoshida Reiko dan Narita Yoshimi

**Warning: **

AR (_Arternate Reality_), PHP, Typo _Every Whare_, OOC (_Out of Character_), Humor Gagal, Campuran romanji dan bahasa Inggris, dkk.

**Thanks to Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

**Hōseki no Hana**

**By: Black Roses 00**

**第****1****：プロローグ**

* * *

Rambut hijau daun muda berjalan melalui kuil kawan-kawannya sambil membakar sedikit _cosmo_nya untuk menyapa sang penjaganya dan izin melewati kuil tersebut.

Hingga kuil ke-7, sang surai hijau terdiam sebentar melihat ke atas kuil untuk membaca nama kuil tersebut. Dan akhirnya membakar sedikit _cosmo_nya dan masuk ke dalam kuil ke-7.

"Pagi, Shion." Sapa si rambut Coklat.

"Pagi, Dohko." Balas si rambut hijau daun muda.

"Yo, Dohko. Pagi, Shion" Sapa si rambut putih.

"Pagi, Aldebaran." Sapa Shion.

"Yo, Aldebaran. Tumben pagi." Sapa Dohko.

Aldebaran yang sudah dekat langsung memiting leher Dohko. Dohko yang tidak bisa menghidar hanya dapat meronta-ronta dengan panik. Aldebaran sendiri menyeringai.

"Aldebaran hentikan." Ujar Shion panik. "Nanti Dohko kehabisan udara."

Aldebaran yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas, dan melepas pitingannya terhadap Dohko. Dohko pun jatuh sambil memegang lehernya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyaknya.

Shion yang melihatnya, langsung memberikan air kepada Dohko.

"Bercanda ada batasnya, kalian ini sudah besar." Shion menasiati tingkah laku kawannya sambil membantu Dohko minum.

Aldebaran hanya dapat menyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya si rambut pirang cantik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Asmita." Ucap Shion. "Hanya candaan yang kelewatan!" tegasnya.

"Sudahlah Shion, jangan marah." Ujar Aldebaran.

"Kalau kau tidak ada, Dohko suka iseng duluan." Ujar si rambut _capri blue_.

"D-e-f-t-e-r-o-s!" ucap Asmita dengan cosmo yang menekan.

"Maaf-maaf." Ucap Defteros sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Wah, kalian tetap kompak ya." Ujar bayangan tersebut. "Walaupun aku sudah tidak ada." Uajrnya lagi di sebelah Dohko.

Dohko yang terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok tersebut hanya dapat menyemburkan air yang di minumnya. Shion yang melihatnya hanya menepuk punggung Dohko yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Sudahlah kak, jangan menekan _cosmo_ dan hawa keberadaanmu!" Defteros memperingati kakak kembarnya, Aspros.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu!" Seru Aspros. "Bukannya, Dohko sibuk minum dari tadi?" tanya Aspros.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu Aspros!" Shion memperingati. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap Dohko bagaimana?" tanya Shion dengan berapi-api.

Aspros yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli. "Maaf, maaf." Uajrnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dohko?" tanya Shion.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Jawab Dohko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama saja menuju _Pope's Chamber_?" tanya Aldebaran.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Jawab Asmita.

Mereka semua melanjutkan langkah mereka dari kuil Libra yang penuh kehobahan menuju _Pope's Chamber_.

Pada saat melewati Kuil Sagittarius.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kalian berangkat bersama." Ujar si surai coklat muda. "Lama tidak jumpa Aspros." Ujarnya lagi.

"Lama tidak jumpa Sisyphus." Jawab Aspros. "Yah, kami semua bertemu di kuil Libra." Jelasnya.

"_Sore wa sore kara yoi kotoda._" Ucap Sisyphus.

"Apa kau mau berangkat bersama kami Sisyphus?" tanya Aldebaran.

"Tentu saja, asalkan tidak keberatan menunggu sejenak di jalan keluar munuju Kuil Capricorn." Ujar Sisyphus.

"Ya tidak masalah." Kalau begitu jawab Dohko menyutujui.

Sementara Shion, Dohko, Aldebara, Asmita, Defteros, dan Aspros menunggu di jalan keluar Kuil Sagittarius. Sisyphus sibuk membangunkan seseorang.

"Regulus, ayo bangun!" Sisyphus membangunkan dengan cara lembut.

"5 menit lagi, paman!" Pinta Regulus.

"Kalau begitu paman bawa keluar lagi ya, sarapannya?" tetap dengan lembut.

"Iya, aku bangun sekarang." Ucap regulus sambil turun dari kasur dan mencuci mukanya.

Sisyphus hanya diam melihat keponakannya menyantap sarapan dengan kesadaran setengah dan tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah Regulus menyelesaikan sarapannya, Sisyphus membawa nampan berserta piring dan gelas kotor keluar untuk dibersihkan. Sementara Regulus membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai mereka berdua menyusl kawan mereka di pintu keluar Kuil Sagittarius. Dan menuju Kuil Capricorn.

Di dalam perjalanan.

"Semalam kau tidak berada di kuilmu, Regulus?" tanya Shion.

"Ya, Aku tidur di kamarnya paman." Jawab Regulus dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Pantas, saat aku melewati kuilmu aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari kamu." Jelas Shion.

Sementara Shion dan Regulus berbincang. Aspros menekan kembali hawa keberadaanya berserta _cosmo_nya.

Defteros yang menyadarinya, menanyakan alasannya kepada sang kakak kembar yang berjalan di belakang. "Ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi kuil Capricorn." Jawab sang kakak.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya sang adik.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Ya, Sudah." Ucap Defteros sambil menyamai jalannya dengan Asmita.

Sesampainya di Kuil Capricorn.

"Pagi El Cid, Manigoldo." sapa Sisyphus.

"Ternyata kau di sini Manigoldo." Ujar Aldebaran.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Manigoldo.

"Paman"

"Ya, Regulus." Jawab Sisyphus.

"Paman merasakan hawa yang tidak enak?" tanya Regulus dengan polosnya.

Semua yang di sana diam seketika mendengar pertanyaan Regulus.

Sisyphus yang terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban untuk Regulus pun mejawab, "Entahlah."

"Hei, El Cid." Panggil Manigoldo. "Sudahlah, kita bersama menuju _Pope's Chamber_." Usulnya.

"Ah, benar itu! Ayo!" ajak Dohko.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali.

Regulus berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan pamannya, karena merasakan hawa yang mengancam.

Tentu saja karena _cosmo_ El Cid dan Aspros yang saling memburu satu sama lainnya.

Dohko memilih jalan bersama Shion, Manigoldo memilih jalan bersama Aldebaran dari pada bersama El Cid. Sedangkan Defteros bersama Asmita, Regulus bersama Sisyphus.

Di belakang tentu saja El Cid dan Aspros, dengan _cosmo_ yang membahayakan.

Sesampainya di Kuil Aquarius mereka bertemu dengan Dégel dan Kardia yang menumpang sarapan di sana.

Mereka memutuskan mengajak Dégel dan Kardia bersama. Yang bersangkutan diajak setuju saja mengikuti rombongan tersebut.

Di dalam perjalanan, mereka tetep berpasangan seperti tadi, tetapi Kardia dan Dégel berada di depan Defteros dan Asmita.

"Kenapa hawanya tidak enak seperti ini sih." Kardia menggerutu.

"Sudahlah Kardia, biarkan saja mereka." Usul Dégel.

Kardia menurut dan diam bersama Dégel. Ya semua diam hingga kuil terakhir sebelum _Pope's Chamber_, Kuil Pisces. Tetapi sebuah kejutan menjumpai rombongan dadakan ini di sana.

Minos, salah satu Hakim dari dunia kematian. Salah _Specter _satu pengikut Hades berada di kuil Pisces.

Sebenarnya, Dewa Hades dan Dewi Athena sudah berdamai. Alasan yang cukup mudah sehingga Dewa Hades mau berdamai dengan keponakannya satu itu, adalah setiap _Holly War _pihak Dewa Hades selalu kalah. Membuatnya lelah berperang terus.

Athena senang dengan keputusan dari pamannya yang satu itu.

Maka kemunculan Minos di Kuil Pisces bukan suatu hal yang aneh. Apalagi interkasi penghuninya dangan _Judge _satu ini.

"Yo Minos, kau sudah mau balik?" tanya Kardia.

"Ya dan tolong dirawat, ya mawarku yang cantik itu." Ujarnya.

Minos yang merasakan ancaman dari arah belakang langsung kabur kebawah meninggalkan mawar hitam menancap di lantai dan dinding kuil. Dan sang penjaga Kuil yang terkenal akan kecantikannya keluar dan menyambut rombongan dadakan tersebut.

"Apa kalian akan menuju _Pope's Chamber_?" tanya si surai biru muda cantik penjaga Kuil Pisces.

"Iya, Albafica ingin ikut?" tanya Regulus yang sudah di depan Albafica.

Albafica sejenak diam menimbang ajakan tersebut. Dan akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya tanda kalau dia setuju.

Regulus senang dan menggandeng tangan Albafica serta menyeretnya ke depan bersama Dohko dan Shion.

Jadilah Sisyphus di belakang bersama El Cid dan Aspros dengan _cosmo_nya, sedangkan Sisyphus tersenyum layaknya matahari pagi yang lembut.

Sesampainya di _Pope's Chamber_, _Pope_ Sage diam melihat jajaran _Gold Saint _datang dengan bersama walaupun dalam hati senang, sementara Sasha tersenyum melihat hal ini.

"Lama tidak jumpa Aspros." Sapa _Pope_ Sage.

"Lama tidak jumpa, _Pope._" Sapa Aspros balik.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Aspros?" tanya sang _Pope_.

"Saya kemari atas perintah Hades-_sama_ untuk ikut pertemuan ini, karena permintaan Athena-_sama_." Jawabnya.

Sage yang mendengarnya langsung menengok ke arah junjungannya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Karena sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai." Ucap Sasha.

Setelah Sasha mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Cahaya misterius menyelimuti seluruh _Sanctuary_.

* * *

"Hey Kiki, apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Kau akan menjadi _Pope_, Harbinger." Jawab Kiki, _Gold Saint_ penjaga Kuil Aries.

"_Pope _adalah pemimpin dari semua _Saint_." Jelas si rambut _chrysolite_, Fudō _Gold Saint_ Virgo.

"Kita semakin melemah dari pertarungan sebelumnya." Jelas Integra, _Gold Saint_ Gemini. "Kita semua setuju, kita membutuhkan seorang _Pope_ untuk memimpin kita." Lanjutnya.

"Kiki, kau saja yang lakukan." Harbinger, _Gold Saint_ Taurus menghindar.

"Aku akan sibuk membetulkan _cloths_ yang rusak dari pertempuran sebelumnya." Jelas Kiki.

"Eh,... kemudian Fudō..." tanya Harbinger.

"Harbinger, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang cocok menjadi _Pope_." Jawab Fudō.

"Kemudian..."

"Aku setuju." Potong Integra. "Dan Athena-_sama_ yang menunjuk kamu." Lanjutnya.

"A-ATHENA?" Harbinger terkejut.

"Seiya setuju." Ucap Kiki. "Aku dengar tentang kau melawan _Pallasites_ untuk kami." Jelasnya.

"Itu..." Habinger tidak bisa berkutik.

"Menjadi _Pope_ adalah menyelesaikan kerjaan kembali." Ujar seorang bocah perempuan yang muncul dari belakang Harbinger, Raki. "Bukannya mematahkan tulang orang lain, mengapa tidak kau patahkan saja tulangmu sendiri untuk bekerja?" tanya Raki dengan candanya.

"Itu tidak mudah, Raki!" Harbinger menjadi kesal dengan ucapan Raki.

"Pria jujur seperti dirimu lebih baik terpilih sebagai _Pope_, dari pada yang haus akan kekuasaan." Jelas Kiki.

"Tidak ada yang takut." Ucap Fudō.

"Kapan pun kamu membutuhkan kami, kami akan membantumu." Ucap Integra.

"Kita akan bekerja bersama, kita semua bisa _Omega_." Ucap Raki.

"Kumohon, Harbinger..." Kiki memohon.

"Baik... aku akan menjadi _Pope_, atau apapun itu!" ucapnya dengan frustasi terpojokan oleh kawannya. "Sebagai tukarnya, aku akan membuat kalian melakukan semua kerjaanku untuk aku." Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Jadi bersiaplah untuk itu!"

"Ha ha ha, Harbinger sebagai _Pope_ yang baru?" tanya seseorang bersurai merah sambil membawa _Cloth _Perunggu Pegasus, Kōga. "Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat, _Sanctuary_ berakhir." Ujarnya bercanda.

"Diam kau..., apa yang kau inginkan, Kōga?" tanya Harbinger yang kesal.

"Aku datang ingin _say hallo_, terima kasih sudah membetulkan _cloth_ku Raki." Ujar Kōga. "Aku akan pergi berpetualang." Jelanya.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?" tanya Raki.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan berkeliling dunia untuk saat ini." Jelas Kōga.

"Kōga ke mana pun kau pergi, aku doakan kebahagianmu." Ucap Kiki tulus.

"Hmm, aku tidak peduli mau ke mana kau pergi." Ucap Harbinger dengan Khasnya. "Tapi, alangkah baiknya kalau kau kembali. Kau adalah salah satu _Saint_nya Athena." Lanjutnya.

"Yeah." Jawab Kōga sambil berlari keluar.

Sementara itu di _Saint Graveyard_.

"Sekali lagi, banyak kehidupan yang hilang." Ujar seorang wanita lembut rambut ungu.

"Tapi banyak sekali kehidupan yang terselamatkan juga." Ujar seorang Gold Saint Sagittarius Seiya. Sambil berjalan mendekat ke junjungannya, di mana ia berdiri. "Jangan lupakan, bahwa kami para _Saint_ ada untuk menjaga dan mendukungmu." Ujarnya sambil ingin menyuntuh pundak Athena.

"Saori-_san_!" Ujar seorang bocah remaja, Kōga dari kejauhan.

"Kau akan pergi, Kōga?" tanya Seiya.

"Yeah, aku pergi sampai jumpa." Ujar Kōga sambil berlalu.

"Itu, akan menjadi sepi..." Ujar Saori.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu aku akan di sini untukmu, Saori-_san_." Jelas Seiya sambil memegang bahu Saori.

"_Arigatou _Seiya." Ucap Saori sambil menyentuk tangan Seiya di bahu kanannya.

Sementara di luar.

"Yo, Kōga." Sapa si rambut jingga, Lionet Sōma.

"Sōma..." Panggil Kōga dengan senangnya. "Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" tanyanya yang sedikit bingung.

"Kita datang untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa." Ujar Sōma.

"Jika kamu akan pergi berpetualangan, seharusnya mengucapkan sesuatu." Ucap seorang saint perempuan, Aquila Yuna.

"Aku tidak baik dalam hal seperti itu." Ujar Kōga sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kōga, kau benar-benar harus mengatakannya kepada kami." Ucap seorang putra Shiryū, _Dragon_ Ryūhō.

"Lagi pula, kapan kau akan kembali kemari?" tanya ninja saint tersebut, _Wolf_ Haruto.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kōga."Setiap orang, bilang aku menyelamatkan dunia, tetapi sepetinya tidak untukku. Aku masih tidak tahu banyak tentang dunia ini. Aku tidak menyesal bertarung sebagai _Saint_. Tetapi saya menyadari bahwa saya tidak punya apa-apa dari diriku, tidak punya rumah, orang tua, atau saudara. Tidak ada yang ingin saya lakukan, bukan mimpi... tidak ada. Jadi aku ingin mencari sesuatu." Tuturnya.

"kau punya sesuatu." Sela Yuna. "Ya tentu saja kau punya, kau punya sesuatu." Lanjutnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

Tentu saja yang lainnya mengikuti Yuna.

"Yeah, itu benar." Jawab Kōga sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan melompat melewati temannya. "Terima kasih untuk perpisahannya. Sampai jumpa lagi." Sambil lari.

"Kōga..." Ujar Yuna.

"Seperti itulah dirinya." Ujar Sōma.

Sementara di pintu keluar.

"Kau ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan juga, Eden?" tanya Kōga.

"Aku pikir, aku harus melakukan perjalananku juga." Ujar Orion Eden. "Untuk mencari apa yang harus aku lakukan." Jelasnya.

Kōga pun tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Eden yang bingung.

"Karena aku juga sama denganmu." Jawab Kōga sambil merangkul Eden. " Ayo kita pergi, Eden!" ajaknya dengan merangkul bahu Eden.

"Aku tidak bilang tentang apapun berpetualangan denganmu." Ujar Eden.

"Kau tahu, apa yang mereka bilang kalau perjalanan lebih menyenangkan jika bersama teman." Jelas Kōga mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eden.

"Kau benar." Eden setuju dengan mengangkat _Cloth _Orion.

"Ayo pergi, Eden!" ajak Kōga lagi.

"Yeah, Kōga."

Mereka berdua berlari menuju kota untuk menuju pelabuhan.

* * *

"Jadi kau ingin meminta bantuan aku, Hades-_Ojisama_?" tanya dewi berambut silver kehijauan, Artemis Dewi Bulan.

"Yah tentu saja untuk melancarkan ide adikmu, Athena." Jawab Dewa Hades, raja dunia bawah. "Sebantar lagi juga sampai mereka." Lanjutnya.

"Mereka?" Artemis kebingungan.

"Artemis-_Onēsama_." Sapa rambut ungu lavender.

"Jadi kau membawaku kemari Athena, _Olympian Deities_?" tanya seorang _Protogenoi_, _Primordial Deities_ Chronos. Dewa waktu serta filsafat pra-Socrates dan sastra.

Athena hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Sesuai keinginannya, sudah aku kirim para _Gold Saint _abadmu ke masa depan di mana reinkarnasimu berada." Jelas Chronos.

"Nah Artemis, apa kau akan membantu kami dengan meminjamkan cerminmu itu?" tanya Hades.

"Baiklah sepertinya menarik, alangkah baiknya jika Athena dari abad 18 mengutarakan tujuanmu kepada Athena dari abad 20 bukan sekarang abad 21." Saran Artemis.

"Baiklah kita berangkat!" Seru Athena abad 18 dengan senang.

* * *

"Cosmo ini..."

"Mungkinkah Artemis, Athena-_sama_?" tanya Sagittarius, Saiya.

Semua yang berada di ruangan _Pope's Chamber_ saling tengok dengan kebingungan.

"Lama tidak jumpa Athena, _yo waga imōto_." Sapa Dewi Bulan.

_**Tsudzuku**_

* * *

"Halo pagi, siang, sore, atau malam. Saya Black Roses 00 kembali."

"Tidak ada yang ingin kamu kembali." Ujar seorang _Saint_ Aquarius dengan ketus, Camus.

"Jahat! Ya, sudah langsung saja ya. Pasti pada bingung kok di _Italic_? Silakan Camus, _Gold Saint _Aquarius."

"Cukup mudah kok, itu semua bahasa asing." Jelasnya.

"Sudah jelas? Belum? Pasti kepikiran bahasa jepangnya, ya? Atau inggrisnya? Baiklah, Seiya!"

"Apa?" tanya Seiya.

"Jelasin!"

"Cih, dasar semena-mena. Baiklah ini artinya." Ucap seiya sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

**_Pope_** : Paus.

**_Lady_** : Nona.

**_Cosmo _**: Yang berkaitan dengan dunisa atau alam semesta.

_**Saint** _ : Kesatria / Orang suci / Santa / Santo

**_Capri_ _blue_** : Warna batu permata _Capri Blue._

**_Pope's Chamber _**: Bilik Paus.

**_Sore wa sore kara yoi kotoda_** : Baguslah kalau begitu.

**_Specter_** : Momok / hantu.

**_Holly War_** : Perang Suci.

**_Judge _**: Hakim.

Bla bla-**_sama _**: Untuk memberikan rasa hormat lebih.

**_Sanctuary _**: Tempat yang aman atau tempat suci.

_**Gold Saint** _: Kesatria Emas.

**_Chrysolite _**: Hijau kekuningan atau kecoklatan dari olivin, batu permata.

_**Pallasites** _: Meteorit yang terdiri dari proporsi yang kurang lebih sama dari besi dan olivin

**_Cloth _**: Pakaian.

_**Omega** _: Huruh terakhir dalam abjad Yunani.

**_Say Hello _**: Menyapa.

_**Saint Graveyard** _: Lahan kuburan kesatria.

Bla bla-**_san _**: Tuan dan Nona.

_**Dragon** _: Naga.

_**Wolf** _: Serigala.

Bla bla-_** Onēsama** _: Kakak perempuan yang di hormati.

Bla bla-_** Ojisama** _: Paman yang di hormati.

_**Olympian Deities** _: Dewa Olimpia/ Dewa yang mulia.

_**Protogenoi** _: -

**_Primordial Deities _**: Bahasa Italia yang artinya _Primordial_ adalah yang pertama ada. Jadi Dewa yang pertama.

**_yo waga imōto _**: Adalah adikku.

**_Tsudzuku _**: To be countinued.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya ini." Ujar Aries Kiki.

"Itu'kan, kalimat aku! Bagaimana kalau kita adakan kuis? Kalau ada yang sadar dari cerita ini nanti aku kasih Aiolos deh!"

"_Lightning Bolt_.." ujar seseorang melancarkan salah satu jurusnya. "Jangan sembarangan, ya!"

Aiolos yang melihat tingkah adik dan author hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Berniat memberi kenang-kenangan berupa review untuk author-_san_, _desuka_?" tanya Cancer Schiller.

"Dan tolong dimaafkan jika sang Author melakukan kesalahan" ujar Abel dan Cain.


End file.
